In connection with surgery for a number of diseases in the gastro-intestinal tract, in many cases, a consequence is that the colon, the ileum or the urethra has been exposed surgically. The patient is left with an abdominal stoma and the effluents or waste products of the body, which are conveyed through these organs, are discharged through the artificial orifice or opening and are collected in a collection bag. The bag is usually adhered to the skin by means of an adhesive wafer or plate having an inlet opening for accommodating the stoma. A separate ring-shaped adhesive and/or an adhesive paste may be used as an accessory for filling an area between the stoma and the adhesive wafer.